


Your Song

by MCRdrugist



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laid it all on the line. Nothing to lose, but everything to gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

The five men stepped into the loud, smokey bar and four made a beeline for the actual bar. The one left at the door quickly made his way to the DJ and signed up for Karaoke picking a very special song. Tonight was the night, tonight he laid his heart on the line. When he finished he joined his group at the bar and ordered a coke.

Mikey looked weirdly at his brother and tilted his head slightly, “You not drinking tonight Gee?” He asked lifting his glass slightly to show his Seven and Seven as if he needed to show Gerard what he meant.

Gerard shook his head firmly, he wanted to be completely sober for this, he _wanted_ to experience tonight without the cloud of alcohol over his brain. “Maybe later!” He called out, just because he wanted to be sober in the beginning doesn’t mean afterwards he wouldn’t want to get trashed. Say in case he had his heart stomped on.

Frank decided to just get a 7up too but he wasn’t entirely sure why, he just had a feeling he _had_ to be sober. Maybe he just didn’t want Gerard to be the odd man out. Yeah that was it, and that’s his story and he’s sticking to it. 

The five weaved themselves to a table and shockingly managed to get one right next to the stage. On Karaoke nights usually the pace was packed tight, but the crowd seemed a little light tonight. The guys figured it would fill up in the next hour which was when the show actually started.

For the next hour Gerard was distracted and nervous. He was jittery and just simply _couldn‘t_ sit still. He’s seriously considering getting up to grab a drink just so calm down when the VJ finally takes the stage and there’s a huge roar of excitement. Gerard’s hands began to shake and his palms sweat, because he knows he’s first up and this is really, really _important_.

 _“Who’s ready to have a rockin’ time?!”_ The VJ screamed into the mic and got a scream of excitement back. _“Then let’s not wait! Kicking off tonight’s show is Gerard Way singing Elton John’s **Your Song**!”_

As Gerard stood to take the stage the four men sitting with him looked at him in surprise. He gave a weak, shaky smile and stepped up to the mic. “This is to someone special,” Gerard said and stared straight at Frank. This was it, it was way too late to back out and besides Gerard didn’t _want_ to back out.

As the first notes of the song began Frank couldn’t keep his eyes off of Gerard. His heart began to race and butterflies raced around his stomach. Could this be? Was he really looking at _him_?

Gerard didn’t need to look at the words as he kept eye contact with Frank and began to sing, _“It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hid. I don’t have much money, but boy if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live.”_ He was tentative with the first words, but with each one he grew more confident. At the short pause he bit his lower lip and tried to read Frank.

Frank found himself mimicking Gerard’s lip biting and managed a tiny smile of encouragement. This couldn’t be happening, not really, Frank must be dreaming, because it just _couldn’t_ be true. Could it?

Gerard took a breath and continued, putting all his love into the words, _“If I was a sculptor, heh, but then again no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one’s for you.”_

Frank couldn’t breathe, his heart thudded hard in his ears and all he wanted to do was jump onto that stage and kiss the man singing this song to _him_. Gerard’s voice was soft and beautiful, a little rough, but wonderful. Frank knew he was blushing furiously and could feel the eyes of people looking to see who this man in black was singing to. He didn’t care, all he saw was Gerard, all he heard was Gerard.

Gerard found himself shaking from head to toe, but his voice was even and strong. _“And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it’s done. I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words; how wonderful life is while you’re in the world._

_“I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of the verses, well, they’ve got me quite cross. But the sun’s been quite kind while I wrote this song. It’s for people like you that keep it turned on.”_

Gerard could hear some cat calls and wolf whistles and cheers as he began to be a little more energetic, motioning with his hands towards Frank as he carried on and the world revolved just around him and Frank.

Gerard jumped from the stage and took a knee in front of Frank as he started the next verse. _“So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do. You see I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen._

_“And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it’s done. I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words; how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”_

Gerard stood again and stepped back onto the stage to finish the last little bit. His voice softened more and became wispy. _“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words; how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”_

The song ended and the crowd roared their approval and there were several yells of _“Kiss him!”_ and ear splitting applause. 

Gerard took a quick bow before hopping off the stage, his face a glowing red and came to stand in front of Frank. The ball was in his court now, it was up to him to make a move or, god forbid, laugh in Gerard’s face. Gerard knew he would never be able to show his face again if Frank did laugh at him.

Frank sat still for a moment trying to process what had just happened. Gerard was all about drama and making things known in a big way, but this was so _public_. And so fucking perfect. Frank didn’t jump to his feet, he stood slowly and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and with a whispered, “What took you so fucking long?” He kissed him. Right there where everybody could see and fuck them if they didn’t like it.

Frank had taken so long Gerard had begun to lose hope and was getting ready to run for the door as fast as he could, but then Frank was suddenly standing and touching him and whispering to him and then _kissing_ him. Gerard’s eyes snapped shut and he instantly opened up letting Frank in and pulling him as close as he could. He could only hear his racing heart in his ears.

When they pulled apart they were grinning like mad and their three friends got up to pat their backs and congratulate them two. Things were said, something like, _“Took you long enough!”_ and other things along those lines, but Frank and Gerard couldn’t hear it. It was them and they were alone in a room holding on tight to each other afraid that if they let go they’d wake up.

They didn’t, and they wouldn’t. It was just the beginning.


End file.
